The Guardians/The Darkest Hour
The Darkest Hour is the pilot episode of The Guardians. Sinopsis This should be spectacular. - Morbius. The Time War survivor Morbius meets Jenny in an alien bar and thogether travel to 21st century Earth and discover that the Cybermen are after a dangerous Power source. But who is their leader? Plot The episode begins with Morbius drowning his sorrows in an alien bar. By mere chance Jenny the Doctor's daughter is also inside the bar, they discover each other and decide to search for the Doctor together. Meanwhile the former Time Agents Jack Reynolds and Allan Smith are aproached by a Mallmoth named Santho who tells them of an advanced power source, the Warp Generator which is capable of converting space into energy. And that it was located on a ship that crashed on Earth in the early 21-st century. Morbius' search for the Doctor takes them to Earth where they witness the very same ship crash landing outside London. At the same time the jornalist Samantha "Sam" Jones is having a date with her boyfriend William "Will" Columbus. She spots the burning ship crashing and decides to go there to get a story for the paper she works for. Meanwhile Morbius and Jenny expllore the interior of the ship and meet Jack, Allan and Santho just as they discover the Warp Generator. Initially Morbius wants to destroy it as it's too dangerous to be left intact, but the Time Agents want to sell it for profit. They argue over the issue untill they are ambushed by Cybermen who demand the Warp Generator for their "Controller". But Morbius manges to fight them of with his Laser Spanner allowing the group to escape with the Warp Generator. They also save Sam from a Cyber-conversion unit and she offers her help. Morbius explains that the Cybermen will convert every single human on Earth if they don't stop them, so he instructs the group to stop anything from geting in or out. He then teleports to a UNIT base in order to launch a balistic missile and destroy the ship and the Cybermen but more Cybermen arrive at the base and after a long chase manage capture him. At the same time the group is ambushed by the Cybermen and also captured, and teleported to a ship in orbit where they meet the Controller, a renegade Time Lord. Morbius explains to the group that the Controller is his archenemy, as the Controller reveals his plan. He will use the Warp Generator to supply his ship with unlimited power and with the help of his allies the Cybermen he will conquer the Universe. As the episode closes for a cliffhanger, he tells the group that they will be allowed to see the Earth one last time before they and everyone on Earth is converted. Cast *'Morbius' - Bradley James *'Jenny' - Georgia Moffett *'Jack Reynolds' - Sendhil Ramamurthy *'Allan Smith' - Milo Ventimiglia *'Samantha Jones' - Indira Varma *'Santho' - Paul Kasey *'The Controller '- Connor Van Vurren *'The Cybermen (voice) '- Nicholas Briggs Category:Stories featuring Cybermen